


A Free-Man

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nothing quite symbolises a Brit-Abroad more than Gav at the (Unauthentic) English pub singing queen at 3am in downtown Austin. Surrounded by co-workers and friends its been a bloody top night, but the fun doesn't end there! Hilarity and Sexy-times ensue..





	A Free-Man

Chapter One - _Drunken Shenanigans_

 'Bloody Hell Meg' yelled the Brit, watching his missus down another pint before grinning and letting out a monster of a burp. It had been the third pint in as many minutes that his girlfriend had downed to the appluase of their friends and a promise of yet another from Geoff. A typical saturday night by all accounts had turned into a mad clamer to see who could out drink the others. Earlier in the night the Jones' had headed out and Burnie had called a taxi for an early morning meeting. All that was left was Gavin, Meg, Geoff & Barb. An odd ensemble but feircly competitive. Not to be outmatched, Barb grabbed her beer and begun to chugg. Even for a Canadian the girl could put the pints away. Gav stood watching his best friend getting triumphantly smashed before being torn away to the bar by geoff. 'another?' asked the gent. And that was that. Two hours later at the crack of dawn and all that remained was Geoff, Barb & Gav. Meg had caught a cab home, being defeated by the years of liver damage Geoff had endured and the Brits/Canadians innate ability to drink. As Geoff stumbled to the bar in a bid to get another round, Gav and Barbara made their way to the bathroom. As soon as they turned the corner Gav shoved her against the wall grabbing her by the waist and began ravishing her mouth. Barb clang onto him tightly as she returned the favour, intwining their bodies and holding on for dear life. They were quickly interupted by an no-discript passer by who promptly headed In the other direction upon her discovery. Sensing the need for privacy Gav took Barb by the hand and into a near-by gents stall.

 A second passed before they where once again at each others lips, fighting for dominance, refusing to let go. That's when she dropped her jacket and begun unbuttoning the flannel shirt she had been wearing, knowing that the whole 'Canadian Girl' get up had gotten him excited. In return Gav began groping her ass and begun tearing at her bra. Barb could see the monster stirring in Gav's pants and forced him to stop. Bending down she un-clipped her bra, allowing it to fall, revealing the perfect C-cup breasts that he had come to enjoy. She then un-zipped Gav's pants allowing his 8-inch beast to fall out onto her face. The length ran past her forehead and made her shiver with delight. It was then Gav took back control, quickly forcing Barbs mouth onto his dick and begun to throat-fuck her relentlessly. No resistance was met and both were in Bliss. A minute later and she stopped, instead forcing Gavin to sit, before using her perfect breasts to tit-fuck him over and over again. Unable to hold his desire any longer he forced her up and spun her around. Naturally she grabbed the door for support and bent over ready for her reward. He didn't wait for her to take the initiative, instead tearing down her jeans and exposing her dripping wet white panties. The smell alone incensed him as he once again forced them down and positioned himself behind her curvy ass. Only now did he slowdown. Gently rubbing up and down, creating a slow burn for Barb. After several minutes he relented and entered. Hard. 'fuck Gav' she winced, 'I'll never get used to your size' she eked out, causing Gavin to grin and set a monstrous pace. It wasn't long before he was pulling her hair and slapping her ass, all the while Barb held on, becoming weak at the knees. Gav knew he had her and with one final thrust sent her over the edge. 'Fuck Yes!' she yelled, praying to god that the other stools where empty. She collapsed into Gavin's arms and after a few minutes of kissing, regained her strength and left, panties still soaked through. They both left the restroom exhausted, only to find Geoff long gone and their tab paid up. 'Y'know Meg already thinks your staying at Geoff's...' Barbara asked seductively. 'You don't have to tell me twice' said the Brit, 'I've always wondered what pool sex would be like...' They called an Uber and headed for home, although both agreed there would be no sleeping Involved...

End of Chapter One


End file.
